familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
George Partridge (1690-1768)
}} Vital Records Last Will The Last Will & testament of George Partridge of Duxborough in the county of Plymouth in the province of the Massachusetts-Bay in New-England housewright. I the said George Partridge being under many bodily infirmities yet of perfect mind & memory, thanks be given to almighty God therefor, & calling to mind the mortality of my body, & knowing that it is appointed for all men once to die, do upon serious consideration make and ordain these presents to be my last will & testament, to remain firm and inviolable forever. That is to say, principally & first of all I give & recomend my soul into the hands of God that gave it, & my body I recomend to the earth to be buried in decent christian manner at the descretion of my executor hereinafter namd, nothing doubting but as the general resurrection I shall receive the same again by the almighty power of God, & as touching such worldly estate wherewith it hath pleased God to bless me in this life, I give, devise, & dispose of the same in the following manner and form. Imprimis, I give and bequeath unto my eldest son Samuel Partridge all that my farm or plat of land known by the name of Wiswal place laying in Duxborough aforesaid, and is all that part of the purchase that I made of Mr Peleg Wiswall of Boston that layeth to the Southward of the home farm of Jacob Peterson in said Duxborough. Item, I give & bequeath unto my son James Partridge five pounds, & all my wearing apparel, together with what he hath already received of the estate of my uncle Mr James Partridge that was given to me. I consented he should take the deed in his own name. Item, I give & bequeath unto my daughter Mable Coomer wife to Willm Coomer, three pounds together with what she hath already had & in case she should be a widdow my son George Partridge herein-after named is to pay her forty shillings every year during her widdowhood. Item, I give and bequeath unto my two grandchildren Ziba Hunt, & Sarah Hunt, six pounds equally to be divided between themn. Item, I give & bequeath unto my grand-son Partridge Richerson one bed & furniture belonging to it & five pounds in money. Item, I give & bequeath unto my dear & loving wife Hannah Partridge the improvement of one third part of my home-farm, on which I now dwell, to improve during her widowhood; & a privilege of cutting fire wood for her fire & fencing-stuff for said farm, during sd term, & a bed & furniture, & household stuff sufficient to keep house with, during her widdowhood, and at the expiration of her widdowhood, it is to belong to my son George Partridge herein named. Item, I give & bequeath unto my youngest son George Partridge, my home farm on which I now dwell, & my pew or seat in the meeting house in sd Duxborough, & a wood-lot being the first lot in number in the last division of Duxboro' Comons, laying near a pond, called Island-creek-pond, & my right in the eleventh lot in the sd division; & two pieces of salt-marsh lying adjacent to Sprague's neck, near six acres of them, & purchased of Mr James Partridge decd & an island of marsh known by the name of Soul's island, laying to the Northward of Powder-point in sd Duxboro', & all the remainder of my estate both real & personal after my debts & funeral charges are paid, & the legacies or gifts, or dower herein before named are paid, I give to my son George Partridge be it in bills, bonds, book-debts or notes whatsoever, ordering him to provide for my wife during her widowhood, if what I have herein before given her shall not be sufficient for her comfortable support. Lastly, My will is that my son George Partridge above-named be sole executor of this my last will and testament, thus hoping that this my last will be kept & performed, according to the true intent & meaning thereof In witness whereof, I the said George Partridge have hereunto set my hand & seal this fourteenth day of May anno-Domini one thousand, seven hundred & sixty four, 1764. GEORGE PARTRIDGE SEAL signed, sealed, & declared by the aforenamed George Partridge to be his last will & testamt in presence of us ELIJAH TOWER JOSHUA STANFORD JONATHAN PETERSON Duxbury Gravestone Gravestone Location: Myles Standish Burial Ground in Duxbury, Massachusetts Gravestone Inscription: In Memory of Mr George Partridge who departed this life Jan ye 24th 1768 In the 78th year of his Age. On the day George died he was 77 years old, and Ætatis suæ (i.e., Æ, "Aged," in the XX year of his Age) 78. References * George Partridge - disambiguation * - #42935720 * Tour Historic Duxbury MA - Notable Families of Duxbury * History of the Town of Duxbury MA - Free on Google Books * DuxburyHistory.org * Alden Family Kindred Society